1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amino group containing phenol derivative, as well as a polyimide precursor or a polyimide polymer; a photosensitive polyimide precursor or a photosensitive polyimide polymer; and a composite-material using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advances in IT equipment functionality have created a demand for increased density within mobile equipment capable of processing enormous quantities of information. Furthermore, considerable focus is now being placed on the environmental impact of the materials used in the production of these types of electronic components, and the demands continue to become increasingly tight with calls for halogen free flame proofing and improved heat resistance for lead free solders and the like. Specific requirements include low stress, low dielectric constant, high heat resistance, good adhesion and good flame resistance. Furthermore polyimide polymers, which are used conventionally in electronic components for functions such as the surface protective films and interlayer insulation films of semiconductor elements, display excellent heat resistance, mechanical characteristics and flame resistance, as well as a low dielectric constant, good flame resistance, good ease of application, and good film forming properties, and as a result have been widely mooted as potential materials for next generation applications. However, current polyimide polymers have significant drawbacks including having poor adhesion (adhesiveness) with silicon wafers and metal oxide and the like, and displaying a large degree of thermal expansion following glass transition. Furthermore, modifications of polyimide polymers have proved difficult, and because such polyimide polymers are also only sparingly soluble in organic solvents, their workability is poor, and potential applications have remained comparatively limited. In order to improve on these drawbacks associated with polyimide polymers, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-255480 discloses well balanced epoxy modified polyimide polymers which are able to maintain the inherent heat resistance of the polyimide polymer while also ensuring good flame resistance. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 6-345866 discloses siloxane modified polyimide polymers in which a siloxane skeleton is introduced into the main polyimide chain in order to produce lower stress values.
However, in the epoxy modified polyimide polymers disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-255480, the molecular weight, the ease of application and the mechanical characteristics of the polyimide polymer actually deteriorate, and the desired characteristics are not satisfactorily achieved. Furthermore, in the siloxane modified polyimide polymers disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 6-345866, the heat resistance deteriorates as a result of the siloxane modification, and some loss occurs in the inherent characteristics of the original polyimide polymer. The present invention takes these issues into consideration, with an object of providing a material which resolves the drawbacks associated with conventional polyimide polymers such as poor substrate adhesion and unsatisfactory flexibility, and yet retains the advantages offered by conventional polyimide polymers.